fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Atlantis Lostbelt Release/@comment-39342721-20191229122600/@comment-44683073-20200105145611
I'm joining this discussion late. Oh boy, I can see some errors here and there. Lemme do some quick corrections fast. Firstly, @Asmoani Using Tiamat as a counter to Echidna is a good theory but one problem. Echidna has already been dealt with in the story. Chiyome pulls a reverse Trojan Horse tactic and poisons Echidna to death from the inside, ofcourse this costs Chiyome her life. Secondly, regarding the discussion about Grands. @Valeth's description mostly covers it. "Grand Servants are Servants, chosen from Grand candidates, to serve the world, eliminating world-class threats under super container that grant them power as well as authority beyond normal Servant. When they recognize the threats, they need to relieve their Grand status, sacrificing the container to gain power to make the impossible possible." The title of Grand isn't fixed on one specific servant. The World has a list of servants that qualify for Grand status. From that said list, the World selects the servant that is the best possible counter to a specific threat, shoves them into a Grand servant container and sends them out. They are expected to sacrifice their Grand status in order to buff themselves enough to deal with said threat. Thirdly, about the Atlantis's fall thing. To begin this, @Valeth, you got your math wrong. It was said in Extella that Sefar arrived 14 000 years ago. Extella takes place in the 2000 AD era. 2000 AD - 14 000 years = 12 000 BC. Aligns perfectly with the year Atlantis sunk. Oh and Sefar's rampage was said to be from the mid Atlantic to all the way into the Babylonian region. From the ingame lore, we know that in both Pan-Human and LB history, Olympus was originally in Atlantis. In Pan-Human history, Sefar wrecked the place in 12 000 BC, causing the fall of Atlantis Olympus. The survivers fled to Greece and settled there. The new Olympus was set on the top of the tallest mountain in the area. In LB history, for some reason, Sefar's rampage didn't happen as badly as it should've, instead she got defeated earlier on. Because of this, Atlantis Olympus was still intact and they didn't bother to move. And since Sefar's rampage wasn't as bad, it didn't cost as much resource and instead, said resource was directed into further developing Atlantis Olympus and themselves. Lastly, about the Greek Gods that @Taufu Boss asked about @Ouraboros explains it well, but missed some things. In both normal timelines and LB timelines, the Greek gods are robots. Titans(who were aliens) made Greek Robots as Essentially Computer Programs/Interface Terminals to basically have administration on the world. Gaia(Titan Gaia, not Gaia Gaia) essentially helped these Gods attain some form of Sentience/Free Will (as they were basically just Computer Programs). In Pan-Human history, when Sefar attacked, she completely destroyed the original(robotic) bodies of the Greek Gods, essentially killing them. Seems that Ares did give her a challenge though. But, you see, Gods don't die when they are killed. They are instead sent to the Reverse Side and then they create another body on the Upper world for them to use again. Its just, after losing their original bodies, they started using more biological and humanoid bodies, and by doing so, gained a more human mindset as they interacted with the human population more. Triton outright says he doesn't remember his father being giant mechanical being like what we saw in LB5 because he was born long after Sefar's attack, when Poseidon was using his humanoid body most of the time. Also, the original bodies being robot thing only refers to the original 12 Olympian gods, not the gods that came after like Achilles's mother and Astrea, as explained by Jason and Astrea in the story. In LB timeline however, since their original bodies never got wrecked by Sefar, they kept using their original bodies instead of switching to more humanoid ones. And they used the resources that in Pan-Human history was spent on dealing with Sefar on further developing Atlantis Olympus and upgrading their own mechanical bodies, further distancing themselves from humans and gaining a more inhumane/purely logic based mentality. Ocourse, they eventually had a civil war between themselves in which Ares, Athena, Apollo Hephaestus, Hades and Hestia were all permanently killed and can't come back most likely cause Zeus's authority is preventing them from doing such. Also, the number of Demi-Gods is pretty low cause Zeus never went on a mass fucking spree like in Pan-Human history.